Noboru Kodo/Gallery
Season 1 Noboru's Eng Profile.png|Noboru's English Profile Noboru's profile.png|Noboru's Japanese profile Noboru body.png|A full view of Noboru Noboru'sAlbum.png|Noboru's card album Noboru_with_Dragon_Knight,_Red_Baron.PNG|Noboru with Dragon Knight, Red Baron as his buddy Noboru core gear.png|Noboru's core gadget Noboru_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Noboru using his buddy skill Team_Rising_Tiger.PNG|Team Rising Tiger phone.png|Noboru's phone case Noboru 3rd grade.png|Noboru in 3rd grade Noboru Parents.PNG|Noboru's parents Paruko behind Noboru.png Hanako with Noboru.jpg C2lNiBMVQAA7RYA.jpg dragoanthem.png|Noboru using Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Joking Around.jpg Noboru cry.png|Noboru crying C7FOUpbV4AANG1O.jpg|Noboru's peace sign Noboru return.png|Noboru with hat and sunglasses Tumblr nibm6eFb2i1sq4lnlo1 1280.png Tumblr nibm6eFb2i1sq4lnlo2 540.png Cp1LaRMUkAAaqbo.jpg|Noboru holding his lance Team Destiny.png|Team Destiny Noboru hyperion.png|Noboru using Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion Dragon Knight Noboru.png|Noboru as a Dragon Knight Noboru Defeated.png|Noboru after being defeated by Tasuku's Distortion Punisher C_NM9YSVYAALAF2.jpg|Noboru blushes Noboru and Kiri.png 16.jpg Noboru's nice smile.jpg Season 2 Noburu_with_Dark_Miserea.PNG|Noburu with his buddy, INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea america.png|Noboru wearing America sunglasses noboru blush.png|Noboru blushing t.png|Noboru wearing a tiger mask n.png|Noboru being taken away C9HXfICVYAAlsl8.jpg|Noboru being turned to stone Time to Raise the Flag.jpg|Raise the Flag 995440 original.jpg Noboru transforming his deck.gif Gao and Noboru.jpg Gao and Noboru's rivaly.gif Noboru's friendly grin.jpg Season 3 Noboru Kodo & Knight of Glory, El Quixote.png|Noboru with Knight of Glory, El Quixote Noboru_New_Core_Deck_Case.PNG|Noboru's New Core Deck Case Professor Noboru.png tumblr_ojtx0sPdSl1us1in4o1_500.jpg|Angry Noboru tumblr_o50tt86E3h1se185so1_500.jpg tumblr_o826mwiCmX1slnh89o1_1280.png CjB-v_CUgAEaPaa.jpg Noboru,_Gaito,_Tasuku,_and_Gao.PNG|The Main 4 of Triple D Noboru's close-up.jpg|Noboru's face close-up Cz18CE UsAAethP.jpg C-yjMz5UQAEdGsp.jpg|Noboru hanging out with Gao's friends CwTpof7UkAA59kB.jpg 344819.jpg Female_Noboru.PNG|Noboru as a girl Full view of Female Noboru.jpg Noboru.png|Noboru in Episode 30 Girl Noboru smiles.jpg Noboru's girly wink.jpg C0u9tktVEAEp3gW.jpg|Noboru surprised about his match with Kyoya C0gC0-pUoAAHgVD.jpg|Noboru's frustration Noboru Receives Impact Monster.png|Noboru & El Quixote Receive an Impact Monster from Bal CxltNPjVEAAeMTy.jpg|Noboru equips Noboru with Bestia & Eskamal.png|Noboru with Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal & Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia Noboru_Opponent_in_Triple_D.PNG Noboru Rides with El Quixote.png CxlxS4sUkAAFJ1r.jpg|Final Phase Gm9730BUDY0.jpg|Noboru Impact Calls Noboru & El Quixote, 'Golden Age!'.png|Noboru & El Quixote "Golden Age!" Tumblr ojr1b5Viz41ratquoo3 540.png Rivalry Love.jpg Freaked Out.jpg Noboru and Bal.jpg Bal's and Noboru's rivalry.jpg Gao's friends and family sleeping.jpg Noboru and Baku eating.jpg Everyone in confusion.jpg Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (471).png FemaleNoboruAnimeConcept.png Season 4 Mini Panda & Noboru.png|Noboru & Chibi Panda Noboru laughing.jpg|Noboru laughs at Chibi Panda Chibi Panda attacking.jpg C9a2V9vXkAAiAmt.jpg Noboru's easygoing look.jpg Chibi Panda attacks Noboru.jpg CyOKmazVQAAOh8h.jpg|Noboru's prideful personality Noboru and Baku.jpg Noboru Yelling it's a tiger.jpg Noboru's cuteness.jpg|Noboru holding his Core Deck Case Noboru & Knight of Glory, El Quixote (SD).png tumblr_op9et8Pyy21vdmc6go1_1280.png|Noboru grinning tumblr_op9et8Pyy21vdmc6go4_1280.png|Noboru winks tumblr_op9et8Pyy21vdmc6go2_1280.png|Noboru smiles tumblr_op9et8Pyy21vdmc6go3_1280.png|Noboru's confidence C-kYbp_UwAATbUW.jpg C-aYfnUV0AAJ46S.jpg Noboru vs. Sakate.jpg|Noboru vs. Sakate C882gqGV0AA6m-j.jpg C882kTxUMAAYGIr.jpg C9-OEc6UIAI-J18.jpg Gao and Noboru laugh.jpg Friends Hangout.jpg Noboru's Panda Hug.jpg DBWjgWkUMAA2ySo.jpg DBWlNa6VoAAfSFB.jpg Noboru luminizes.gif tumblr_ntuhq39RT71rgynozo1_540.gif tumblr_nu6hz0WpTl1r5r707o5_400.gif Gao & his Friends Watching.png Kuguru and Noboru reading.jpg Gao Friends Watching.png Everyone's reaction.jpg Gao's Friends.png Buddies Shocked.jpg Applauding Audience.jpg Captured in Cage.png Gao and his friends to the rescue.jpg Gaito and Noboru's reaction.jpg Surprise Karaoke.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and friends dumbfounded.jpg Guru giving Noboru Advice.png Gao & Friends Lunch.png Noboru cheering up Chibi.jpg Everyone's attention.jpg Guru & Pupils.png Noboru's fireworks.jpg GuruBread.png Gao and friends unamused.jpg KuguruBakuNoboru.png Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png Suprised Baku and Noboru.jpg Baku and Noboru freaked out.jpg NoboruAthoraSD.png KaidoNoboruCards.png|Noboru and Dai Kaido's Buddies reacting to Mirage card NoboruThunEmpElQuixote.png Gao and Friends.jpg BatzzKids2.png C 0ZFAAGjt8.jpg NoboruDaiStoreOwner.png GaoGroupDisguises.png Kuguru and Friends in disguise.jpg Gaito and Noboru in disguise.jpg GaoGroupLeaving.png Gao's buddies watching.jpg ED2 016.png Primary Protagonists.jpg Riding on Athora.jpg Abygale and Gao's friends.jpg Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's Friends Activities.jpg Gao's boys playing soccer.jpg Cheery Noboru.jpg Freaked-Out Noboru.jpg Noboru and Baku in shock.jpg Cute Noboru.jpg Noboru and friends ice cream social.jpg Gao's allies and Thunder Empire buddies.jpg Noboru and Dai.jpg Gao and company celebrating.jpg Gaito and his friends.jpg Gao's friends cheering.jpg Gao's friends celebration.jpg Season 5 Noboru's intro in GGG cup.jpg Noboru's promise to win.jpg Noboru and El Quixote participating.jpg Noboru, Baku, and Kuguru happy.jpg Noboru and Bal getting along.png Noboru & Omni Lords' Loyal Knight, El Quixote.png|Noboru with Omni Lords' Loyal Knight, El Quixote Noboru's Cards and Case.jpg Noboru and Bolt handshake.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Tasuku and friends.jpg Noboru, Baku, and Kuguru.jpg Happy Noboru.jpg Mad Noboru.jpg Noboru and friends.jpg Gao's friends meeting.jpg Noboru attacks.jpg Noboru's concern look.jpg Noboru's content grin.jpg Noboru's invitation.jpg Noboru's happy smile.jpg Noboru's kind smile.jpg Silly Noboru.jpg Noboru game face.jpg Noboru and El Quixote.jpg Category:Character Gallery